I'll Do My Crying In The Rain
by Songficcer
Summary: A thunderstorm leads to interesting revelations...


I'll do my crying in the rain.  
  
HI YA!! Man, I'm on a kick, aren't I?? Hmmm... Um, my friend Water Senshi has a contest going on at her site 'Romance In Blue.' Before you get TOO excited, allow me to explain: the contest is cut up into four(?) catagories(ones I can't remember right now....). But, if you've ever been to the site, you know it's nothing but a Amy Anderson/Ami Mizuno/ Sailor Mercury/ect site. The stories there deal with nothing BUT fics about the blue-haired genius. I have a two, I think at that site. Nice little site, actually...But, the deadline(so far) is in October of THIS year.... SO HURRY!!!  
  
Now, that that is done, all the leagl crap and such... I don't own SM or the song. It's an oldie, but I forgot who sings it... And, much thanx and love to Jade for helping me, as always.  
  
  
~I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurting me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All my sorrow and pain...  
  
I'll do my crying in the rain...  
  
If I wait for cloudy skies  
You won't know the rain   
From the tears in my eyes  
You won't ever know that I still love you so  
Though the heart aches remain....  
  
I'll do my crying in the rain...  
  
Rain drops falling from heaven  
Could never wash away my misery  
But since we're not together   
I look for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see  
  
Some day when my crying's done  
I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool but 'til then darlin'   
You'll never see me complain...  
  
I'll do my crying in the rain...  
  
I'll do my crying in the rain...  
  
I'll do my crying in the....  
  
....rain.... ~  
  
  
  
  
The rain beat down over Tokyo without mercy. If anyone was crazy enough to be out tonight, then a padded room is exacatly what they needed. The thunder was enough to break any window, no matter how thick the glass. Despite the dark rain clouds, when lightining struck, it could light up Tokyo as if it were noon; even if it was midnight. Again, only someone out of their right mind would be out on a night such as this.  
  
Maybe that's why it was such ashock to her come to me on that night. Her blue hair was so wet, it looked like it was painted onto her head. Her school uniform looked like a second skin, sticking to her body perfectly. If you want to call it that, I mean.  
  
Despite the fact that she came to me now while it was raining, and as late as it was isn't what really surprised me. It was the fact that earlier that day we had a fight. Maybe not a big one, as one would think. But it what I must have said must have hurt her... She left my apartment that afternoon by slamming the door and with tears in her eyes. It surprised me when she didn't let them spill over. And, it seems after she left, the rain began...  
  
No, coming to me in the rain wasn't the huge surprise... It was actually coming to me that shocked me so much. And, as she stands there in my doorway, soaked to the bone, it makes me wonder why we fought at all. She's too cute to make her want to cry. I sigh as I let her in.  
  
She has her head bowed, but I know she has been crying. Her face, at least what I can see of it, is red. I mentally smack myself for hurting her with hars words I did not mean. Come to think of it, I can't remember why we were fighting in the first place.  
  
I move aside and she enters my small apartment. She stays in the hallway of the door and I go to retrive a towel from my bath room. I go back to her to see her shaking. Again, I smack myself mentally. I had her the towel so she can dry off a little. After she has done what she can with the towel, I lead her to my room so she can change into dry clothes. I give her a pair of my boxer shorts and a green tank top to wera until her clothes are washed and dried.  
  
We walk back to the living room and we sit on the couch. I can't lose her. I love her too much. But, I can't tell her for some reason. Sure, we date, have for a few years, but I can't tell her. Maybe it's because everytime I admit that I love someone, they leave me in some way. I couldn't stand it if she left me.  
  
We sit there, in the dark, not talking and un-moving. We both look straight ahead as if we were waiting for something to happen in front of us. The silence is so loud, it hurts my ears. I so want to hear her speak... But, she doesn't. But, I can't blame her. I never could.  
  
I look at her from the corner of my eye. She still just sits there. Her hands are in her lap, folded, and her eyes are down cast. She seems like a different person. As if she were hollow.  
  
I turn my face to stare at her. If she knows of what I'm doing, she does nor says nothing. At least not to me. Gods only knows what she's thinking. Maybe about me, who knows.  
  
I move towards her but she doesn't move. I can't take this anymore. I stand and kneel in front of her. Which is hard to do because of the coffee table. But, I do it the best that I can and she finally looks at me.   
  
I cup her angelic face in my hands and I whisper, "I'm so sorry, Ami." She looks into my eyes as if she were trying to see if what I was saying was true. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
She sighs and a tear slips from her eye. But, she angerly brushes it away. She places her hands over mine, which are still on her face and says, " I know. I'm sorry too."  
  
I'm curious now. "Why are you sorry," I ask.  
  
"I ran out on you this afternoon and then came back to you. I feel so ashamed." Again I see the tears she does not want me to see. She holds them in check for now.  
  
I smile at her confession. "I'm glad you came back to me, Ami. I would have been heart broken had you wnet any where else." I stand bringing her with me.  
  
She gently pulls her face from my hands. She looks up at me, smiles and kisses me on the lips before resting her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist.  
  
I smile and kiss her blue hair, which was now dry. It was very hard to imagine that her thick blue hair was also soft. But, it was. I rest my chin on her head as my arms wrap around her body and pull her close. I close my eyes. I nearly lost her once by not saying it. I think I should now.  
  
I lower my head as so it is next to her ear and whisper, "I love you...Ami."  
  
She seemed to have liked what I said because her grip around my waist tightened. I lowered my head and captured her lips with my own. She doesn't need to tell me that she loves me. Not yet. I won't force although I know she does.   
  
I gently pick her up in my arms and carry her to my bedroom and place her on the bed, still kissing her. She sighs as I kiss down her neck and to her collar bone. She tangles her slender fingers in my hair as I kiss further down her body.   
  
I begin to remove her shirt before I stop. I look up at her face that was graced by deep crimson blush. Locking her eyes with my own, I ask, "Do you want to continue?"  
  
She smiles that smile I love so much, pulls my face up to hers and kisses me. I taken in by her and it still amazes me she chooses to be with me than any other guy she could have if she wanted. She pulls away and whispers, ".. I am..."  
  
That next morning was like any other. Except I had an angel asleep next to me. I can't believe we made love only hours earlier. I don't move in fear I will wake her. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. True, I have seen her face when she was asleep other times, but now it seemed... different, somehow. Maybe because of what we had done last night.  
  
I gently brush a few of the blue locks out of her face and kiss her fore head. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at me. I, of course, smile back. She kisses me before resting her head under my own. She has her arms to her chest and I have mine around her. She sighs, as if in thought.  
  
I smile, close my eyes and whisper again, " I love you, Ami." This time, I do not hesitate. I can feel her heart skip a beat and I can sense her smile.  
  
She sighs again and says, "I love you, Mako-chan..."  
  
********  
  
HA! I bet you guys thought it was gonna be Urawa, didn't ya!!? Well, it wasn't!! Ok... so, why did I put the song in there, anyway?? I dunno. I just like the song, I guess. So, it's there. DEAL WITH IT! Anywho, thanks for reading. Love ya for it!!  
  
  
  



End file.
